Cockblocked
by WolfGirlAtHeart
Summary: A jilted Leah heads out to a show to rock away her troubles with her friends.  She didn't plan on finding a sexy drummer Paul and he didn't expect to meet the girl of his dreams. An entry for the Passionate for Paul contest. Rated M for a reason!


**Written for the "Passionate About Paul" one-shot contest**

**Pen Name: **WolfGirlAtHeart

**Title: ****Cockblocked**

**Rating: **M for violence, language and lemons

**Primary Players: **Leah/Paul

**Summary: **A jilted Leah heads out to a show to rock away her troubles with her friends. She didn't plan on finding a sexy drummer Paul and he didn't expect to meet the girl of his dreams.

**Word Count: **9, 666

**Beta'd by: **MeraNaamJoker, BellaFlan, cloudcandace

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**To see other entries in the "Passionate About Paul" contest, please visit**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~passionateaboutpaulcontest**

**Leah POV**

My shift at the bar ended late that night, so I sent James a text letting him know I'd be at his apartment in fifteen minutes. We'd been dating for about eight months and even though he wasn't the greatest boyfriend, the sex was fantastic. I could tolerate just about anything as long as I was satisfied.

I didn't get a response, which wasn't unusual because he was always crashing on the couch waiting for me, so I just walked my sleepy ass up to the door, stuck in my key and opened the door. Nothing could have prepared me for what I witnessed. Some fucking cheap, bottle-blonde skank was riding on my boyfriend's cock, screaming her stupid face off, acting like it was the porn-olympics and she was going for the goddamn gold. He didn't hear me open the door, and my rage made me sneaky. I pulled up alongside her, wrapped my fingers up in her hair, and ripped her backwards. She screamed so loudly I was sure the neighbors were going to call the cops, but I didn't give a fuck. This bitch was _not _getting off easy, and James was going to get his, too. Nobody played me like that. I punched her square in the nose. James screamed at me like a fucking bitch to leave her alone. I was so blinded with rage, I leaned back and kicked him in the jaw. That stupid whore tried to get a piece of me while I was distracted kicking James, and she managed to give me a black eye. She left the apartment crying with three of her teeth in her fucking hand.

I spent the next twenty minutes punching James in the face and grabbing everything that was mine from his apartment. I threw some of his shit around too, making sure that he'd have a big mess to clean up after I left. I stormed out of there, just as the cops were pulling up in front of his apartment building to investigate all the fighting and screaming. I didn't get caught up in the bullshit with the cops. Instead I hauled ass back to my apartment, cursing and growling all the way. I grabbed my cell as soon as I caught my breath and called Embry. He would say, "I told you so," but I needed him to keep me from going back to James' apartment and setting it on fire with him inside.

"Leah, it's late. What's up? You okay?" Embry's voice was thick with sleep, but I knew I could count on him to help me get through this without catching a murder rap.

"Fucking James, that stupid piece of shit. I caught him banging some cheap slut at his apartment. He didn't even have the balls to break it off first. I need you to convince me not to go back and burn his fucking building down." I spit out my words, half-screaming into the phone. Thank God Embry was my best friend and knew exactly what to say to calm me down.

"Leah, get your ass over here. He's not fucking worth it. I'll get you a drink and you can tell me how you beat the piss out of him."

Embry and I sat up for a couple hours rehashing the events from the evening. We did a few shots and by the end of the night I felt a lot better. Of course I still had a black eye, but Embry assured me it just made me look badass and that no one would fuck with me for a while. That was just fine by me. I'd fucking had it with men.

I decided to just crash in Embry's bed, which wasn't unusual for us. We'd been best friends since we were kids and we kept it that way. We had kissed once, but it was so awkward for both of us; we never let it happen again. Our friendship didn't cross into the "benefits" zone and we were both perfectly happy with it that way. Embry didn't have any trouble landing hot girls, and he trusted me to be his wing-woman on more than one occasion. I threw on a t-shirt and shorts, crawled in next to Embry, threw my arm over my head and passed out.

The text alert on my phone woke me in the morning. James was a goddamn idiot. That stupid motherfucker kept trying to get me to go back to him, even though I caught him red-handed. His cockiness made me nauseous. He sent pictures of himself, shirtless, posing in the mirror with a stupid pouty expression on his face, like that would be the reason I'd take him back. I handed my phone to Embry and asked him to handle it so I didn't get myself arrested. Embry grabbed my phone, shot me a wickedly awesome grin, and walked out on to the deck off of his apartment.

I leaned back into the pillows and listened to Embry threaten to hunt James down and rip him limb from limb if he ever tried to contact me again. I attempted to grin my satisfaction, but when I did my eye started to throb.

"Motherfucking bitch! Ugh, that fucking hurts."

I stumbled out of bed slowly, feeling the blood pounding in my eye. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror in the hallway and gasped. I looked like hell. Whatever, it was worth it so I'd never have to deal with his stupid ass again. I could take anything he threw at me now. This time I'd be bulletproof.

**Paul POV**

"Jake! JAKE! Where the fuck is my bass drum?" Every fucking time we went on tour, Jake packed the bus like his house was on fire. He grabbed everything he could get and just threw it in a heap. It pissed me off so much. I just wanted to find all the drums for my kit so I didn't have to worry that something was missing.

"Always bitching, Paul. It's right there." He pointed to a pile of blankets and food wrappers. Under all that shit was my drum.

"This van is fucking disgusting, Jake. How the fuck can you stand this?" I tossed the trash into a plastic bag and piled up the blankets to get to my drum.

"I didn't realize you had a vagina, Paul! It's my van. If you want it clean, do it yourself."

"Go fuck yourself, Jake."

Damn, it was such a pain in the ass touring with my friends. But honestly, I couldn't be happier. Our band was really doing well, we had gigs all over the country, and we finally had some interest from a big label. Not that we were all about selling out, but it would be nice to not have to worry about where the next meal would come from and where we'd sleep.

"Sam, what's the next stop?" Sam was our unofficial GPS for the tour. He had the best sense of direction, some boy scout crap, I guess, but we never got lost when he was in charge of the map.

"Philadelphia. It should be fuckin' awesome. We're booked for four gigs next week. Jared, where's the map? I left it on the dash when we stopped." Sam called out to the back of the van where Jared was loading up his amp.

"It's in the glove box. I didn't want to get food on it." Jared replied, tossing the cords up into the van. "Jake, really dude, the van's gross."

"Thank you, Jared! That's what I fuckin' said."

"Paul, shut up! You and Jared can walk to Philly if you're gonna whine about everything." Jake hopped up into the driver's seat. "Let's go, bitches."

I was fucking beat, but at least I knew Philly would probably kick ass. I got in the van, leaned my head against the seat, and closed my eyes.

**Leah POV**

"Em, let's get some food. I'm starving." I shifted the bag of frozen peas I had pushed against my face and called out to Embry when I heard the sliding glass door shut.

"You shouldn't have any trouble with fucktard anymore, babe." Embry walked up behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Let me see your face."

I took the peas off of my face. Embry gasped so loudly I cringed.

"I know. It's bad, right? That stupid bitch got me, but she's short three teeth now."

"Leah, you're so hardcore. It looks rough, but whatever, you're still hot. Let's get some food." Embry grabbed a shirt from his top drawer, pulled it over his head and slipped on his shoes.

I threw on my clothes from the night before, dragged my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh.

"Why do I always pick the assholes, Em?" I wasn't hurt, just shocked that this shit happened again.

"You don't pick them, they just fall into your lap and you get swindled by the sweet talk. It's okay for you to be a girl sometimes."

"Fuck you, Em! Let's go."

Embry sent me a text the next day. He was all pumped up about this band that was coming to play a few gigs in the city. He said they were from Washington state and that they were all Native guys who could really thrash. We decided that this was exactly what we all needed. I told Em I'd text the crew and get them together for a night of beers and loud music.

_Quil, Colin, Brady, Emily- Thursday night, the Troc, it's on, bitches._

In rapid fire succession, I received four texts.

_Fuck yes. _

_I'm down._

_Hell yeah._

_Yay! I could use a night out._

Of course Emily was the only one who wrote a complete sentence. She was the only female I could stand to be friends with, mostly because I knew she'd never stab me in the back like every other bitch. It didn't hurt that she was my cousin, either.

**At the Troc**

"Fuck, Leah. That bitch really got a piece of you, didn't she?" Quil was so tactless.

"Whatever, she's down three teeth. Should make it easier for her to suck the herpes off her next John." I punched Quil in the shoulder and started walking to the bar.

"Ugh, gross. Don't make me puke before I'm even drunk." Quil gagged a little and pulled some cash out of his wallet.

"I'll get the first round." Quil ordered six beers just as Embry, Colin, Brady and Emily came in together, laughing and shoving each other.

"Shit, Leah, your face. Does it still hurt?" Emily turned on her mom voice and I cringed. Being reminded again of what I looked like pissed me off a little, but I knew she was just genuinely concerned.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt anymore." I pulled her in for a quick hug just to reassure her that I was fine.

Quil passed the beers around the group and we made a quick toast to making fuckers pay. That was for me and I loved them all for it.

"Wolfbone? Sounds like a weird porno." Colin was such a perv. He always had sex on the brain.

"Ew, Colin, you're gross! It's not about that. I read about them online. They're Quileutes, and their tribe is supposedly descended from wolves. I saw some pictures, too. Their guitarist is really hot." Emily winked at me. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Emily, I'm so not interested right now. I just want to get drunk and hang out with my crew."

She giggled and whispered in my ear. "Wait till you see the drummer."

**Paul POV**

Philly was decent so far. We'd actually found a good place to crash and had a chance to take a shower and eat a home cooked meal. Jared's aunt had a huge apartment and she was okay with the four of us barging in, eating all her food and sleeping all over her couches.

We got to the Trocadero at six o'clock and unloaded our equipment. I was in a foul mood. After two months on the road, I was getting fucking frustrated. I hadn't had a real conversation with a girl since we'd left Washington and it was starting to make me feel totally inept. I'd finally gotten a good night's sleep, but I still didn't feel satisfied. I slammed my drums around, setting up for the show, but I was pissed and of course, Jared noticed.

"Paul, you need to get laid. You're acting like a fucking diva," Jared barked at me from behind his amp.

"Fuck you, Jared!" I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging a little at the back. I needed a haircut badly, but girls seemed to like it when I had a little hair to pull. God, I was so distracted. I hoped randomly that I'd actually meet someone cool tonight. Either that or I'd end up getting into a fight. I needed something to burn up this fury building in my gut. An hour of pounding the drums just made me want to pound something else.

Jake walked up with a round of beers and handed one to each of us.

"To groupies." We raised our beers and I rolled my eyes. Jake was a hound, but we never really had any groupies. Besides, I liked girls that had a little self-respect. Groupies were whores.

**Leah POV**

"Jesus fucking Christ, what is he doing here?" I spit venom as I spotted James standing by the bar, kicking game to some hapless teenager.

I threw back my beer, emptying its contents in one shot. I looked over at Embry, and he caught the look of pain I couldn't manage to conceal.

"Let me handle this, babe. You don't need to hurt anymore." Embry whispered in my ear, and even though it probably looked like he was my boyfriend, I didn't care. I really didn't want to deal with James or his bullshit.

I could hear him from across the room. He had made up some disgusting story about rescuing a girl from a rapist in an alleyway to explain why his face was all banged up. I was seething mad, but I really didn't want to miss the show, so I counted to a hundred in my head and focused on Quil and Brady's conversation about the hot girls walking around.

Embry strolled over to James, slapped his hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear. I couldn't hear what he said, but I knew it was bad. James' eyes widened and all the color fell from his face. He set his beer down on the bar and walked out of the Troc, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. I let the giggle erupt from deep inside my chest. Embry wandered back over to my side, his eyes wide like a lost puppy.

"Embry, what did you say to him?" I choked out between laughs.

"I just told him that if he ever fucked with you again, he'd choke to death on his own nuts. He seemed to believe me." Embry wrapped me up in a big bear hug, laughing while he spun me around.

"Easy, Em. My head, ugh."

"Sorry, Lee." He kissed my cheek, set me down and walked back to the bar to grab another round.

We heard the band plugging in and warming up, so when Embry returned with the beers we moved up closer to the stage.

Emily was right. The guys in the band were fucking gorgeous, every single one of them. I felt completely betrayed by my body when I saw the drummer. He was beautiful and the tightening between my legs confirmed that. He was tall; at least six feet, maybe more, and he was jacked, but not in that "I take steroids and live in the gym" way. He reminded me of a coiled spring, ready to pounce on whatever got in his way. I moaned a little. I fucking _wanted_ him. Thank God the music was loud and no one could hear me. I bit my lip and sighed, hoping that I might get to meet the Adonis behind the drum kit.

**Paul POV**

The lights were bright on the stage, so I couldn't see much past the front row. It seemed like a decent turnout, which was a relief. There was nothing worse than pouring your heart out onstage to an empty room. I was pumped to play the set, but I couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that was knotting up my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut, bit down on my lip and forced as much of the heat burning through me into my drums.

We ripped through our set, nailing every song and getting a ton of response from the crowd. It made me feel better to be able to pound out my frustrations on the drums. We wrapped our set and I grabbed a towel and my water from the table behind the stage. I wiped my face off and killed the bottle of water. I felt a little better, but the creeping feeling was still there, nagging me in the back of my mind. What the hell was going on with me?

"Great job, bitches. Did you see that girl out there? She was eye-fucking me the entire set." Sam grabbed a bottle of water and took a huge swig. "I'm going out there. I gotta meet her."

"Wait up, Sam. I'll play wingman. Maybe she has a friend." I needed to do something to shake off this feeling. Hopefully, I could get a number at least.

**Leah POV**

"Leah, Leah! They're coming over here! Oh, God, what should I say?" Emily was having a fit. She was such a little girl sometimes.

"Jesus, Emily, chill the fuck out. They're just guys. Just be yourself." I rolled my eyes, but I could feel the tension coiling deep in my stomach. The drummer was coming over with the guitarist. I could have spontaneously combusted.

**Paul POV**

Holy fuck, these girls were hot. No, fuck that, they were incredible. The one Sam was talking about had long, black hair, a killer smile and a perfect hourglass figure. The girl standing next to her had shorter black hair, a half-sleeve, perfect tits and a giant black eye. I could feel my dick twitch against my jeans in agreement. Finally, I might actually have a chance to talk to a girl who had something to say.

"Hey, I'm Sam, this is Paul. What are you ladies drinking tonight?" Sam was smooth, but respectful. The way she twisted her lip up at the corner was almost a sneer. It looked like she was challenging me to say something stupid. This was the girl of my dreams. I was probably going to get myself punched.

"Just beer tonight. I'm Emily, this is Leah." Emily flashed a smile that clearly said she was all about Sam. She was sweet, but Leah was fierce. I needed to know everything about her and do the best I could not to get kicked in the junk.

"Come on, I'll get you a beer." Sam touched the back of Emily's elbow and led her to the bar. I smirked at how easily he got her to go with him. I looked at Leah and knew that this wasn't going to be a much bigger challenge. She squinted her eyes at me a little and curled her lip even further. She was sizing me up. I hoped to whatever God there was that I would be good enough for her.

"So, your eye- did you get in a fight over me during the set?" Oh, God, I was definitely going to get punched in the mouth. What the hell was I thinking?

"Go fuck yourself." She spat back at me, but the smile that spread across her face said something else. Maybe I still had a chance. Here goes nothing.

"Can I get you a beer? Or an ice pack?" I winked at her and I could tell I had an in. She punched my shoulder, a lot harder than I expected, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar. This was shaping up to be the best day of my entire life.

Talking to Leah was like having a conversation with my own personal Lara Croft. Not only was she shockingly beautiful, she was smart and tough and obviously didn't take shit from anyone. Every time I said anything, I was freaking out on the inside, stressing that everything I said was totally stupid and that I'd end up insulting her. I wasn't half as smooth as Jake, and I was far from a gentleman like Sam, but for whatever reason, Leah seemed to like me enough to keep talking to me. She laughed a lot and even introduced me to her friends, who were all dudes. At first, I was a little threatened. I mean, they seemed like good guys, but I'd never met a girl who only had guy friends. When she left to go to the bathroom, I approached the guy she'd introduced as her best friend, Embry.

"Hey man, I don't want to sound like an asshole, but why does Leah only have guy friends?" I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with these guys, but the curiosity was killing me.

"It's like this, Paul. When Leah was younger, her best girlfriend stole her boyfriend and spread all kinds of nasty rumors about her. After Leah finished beating the piss out of her and her ex-boyfriend, she vowed to never trust another chick again, except for Emily." Embry casually threw his arm around my shoulder and I knew the threats were coming.

"I can tell she likes you, Paul. I'm only gonna say this once, so make sure you're listening. Leah is my family. If you fuck her over, after she beats you senseless, I'll tie your dick into a pretzel and use your balls for condiments. She's been hurt too many times and I'm getting tired of busting heads. Treat her right."

Normally I would have punched this guy in the gut and told him to fuck off, but I really liked Leah, and if that meant respecting her and her friends, I'd do it.

I took a deep breath, looked him square in the eye and said, "Look, Embry, I've never met a girl as cool as Leah. I can tell you this, I'm going to do my best not to fuck this up. I'm only in town for a week, but I feel like it's going to be the best week of my life because I met her."

"Trust me, you won't find a girl cooler than her. Oh, and she likes tiger lilies." Embry winked at me, and I couldn't tell if he was making a pass at me or just encouraging me to go for it with Leah. I decided to ignore the wink but filed away the tiger lilies for later in the week.

Leah walked back up, frowning at her phone and looking furious. I had a feeling the night was going to end abruptly when she shoved her phone back in her pocket and blew out a breath through her mouth.

"That stupid fucking asshole can't take a hint. Embry, what the fuck should I do?" She was livid and I immediately knew she was talking about the dumbass who burned her.

"Anything I can do to help?" Even though I barely knew this girl, I felt obligated to protect her. I was pissed that I hadn't met her before that douchebag cheated on her.

Her face twisted into an evil smile and it made me instantly hard. I shifted on my feet, hoping the next words that came out of her mouth were, "let's go."

"I have an idea. Embry, I'll text you guys later, okay?" She kissed Embry on the cheek, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door. I turned around, caught Sam's eye and shot him a smirk. He jerked his chin up and smiled back. I had no idea where I was headed, but I was with Leah so I didn't really care.

"Where are we going, Leah?" She still had her fingers wrapped in mine and it took me everything I had not to twist her around, throw her against the wall and shove my tongue in her mouth. But she was on a mission, walking fast down the street.

"Just, can you play along? I have an idea and I think it's gonna get this douche out of my life forever." She was breathless and excited and I watched her full breasts heave up and down as she rushed us down the sidewalk. I couldn't hold back any longer. I tugged on her hand and pulled her into me by her waist. My hand pushed her shirt up a little in the back and I could feel the soft skin of her lower back. She had tiny raised marks there, probably more tattoos that I hadn't seen earlier. I wildly hoped that I'd get to see all of her tattoos, but I wasn't going to push my luck. I just wanted to taste her first.

"I'll play along, but can I please just do something first?" Our noses were touching and I could taste her mint gum on her breath. She was prepared, which turned me on even more, and I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs.

She slid her hand under my jacket and dragged her nails down my back. _Fuck fuck fuck._

"What did you have in mind?" She breathed against my lips, letting her bottom lip stick out just enough to graze mine.

"What's in my mind will probably get us both arrested. How about I just kiss you first?" She licked her lips and gently nodded her agreement.

I don't know if it was the cool night air, the beer, or just _Leah_, but I almost blew it in my pants when she kissed me. It was the hottest, sweetest, most fuckawesome kiss of my entire life.

I'd been with my fair share of chicks, but, Jesus Christ, kissing Leah was like a religious experience. Her lips were soft but strong, just like the rest of her. She licked my bottom lip and I thought I would collapse right there on the sidewalk. I brought a hand up to her face to rest it on her cheek, but she winced and pulled away from me. I could hear my cock screaming at me, _fucking idiot! What the fuck are you doing! Don't stop! _

"Fuck, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I was so distressed I wanted to punch myself in the face.

"No. Stop worrying, it's okay." She rubbed her hand against her cheek gently and grabbed my hand again. "It's not your fault anyway, it's that stupid bastard's fault. Come on!" She pulled me into a jog again and I couldn't believe that this absolutely incredible woman chose me to participate in her revenge plot. I was game for anything; I aimlessly thought that this was probably going to be the best night of my entire life.

Leah held my hand the entire time we walked, which surprised me a little because it seemed a really sweet thing to do and everything about her screamed "tough." I didn't mind at all of course. Having her hand in mine was almost as good as having it wrapped around my cock. I was still straining against my jeans, and I was doing everything possible to hide the fact that I'd never been so turned on in my entire life.

"We're here." Leah turned to face me, and I ran right into her because I didn't realize she was stopped in front of me. We collided so hard that her back slammed against the doorway and my erection poked her right in the stomach. She gasped a little "unh" sound, and I swelled even more.

I looked her square in the eye and tilted my hips into her just a little harder. She opened her mouth wider and I couldn't stand it anymore. My mouth attacked hers, sucking and nibbling on her lips. She tangled her fingers in the back of my hair and pulled me closer to her face. We kissed furiously. I almost forgot that we were outside until a police siren screeched down the street.

"Damn, hang on, let me get my keys." Leah backed away just a little and reached into her pocket to pull out her keys. Of course, she dropped them, which was so clumsy and cute. She was as flustered as I was. I bent down, picked them up and placed them in her hand.

"Is this your apartment?" I asked her neck the question and followed it with a series of licks and nibbles that had her breathing in jagged pants.

"Yeah, just, unhhh, come in." She finally unlocked the door and dragged me up three flights of stairs. The building was old, but I couldn't be bothered to notice anything else about it. Leah's apartment door, 3F, was in front of us. She found the key quickly this time and shoved me onto her couch as soon as she opened the door.

She slammed the door shut and straddled me on the couch. I felt like the luckiest guy in the universe. Here I was, in the apartment of the coolest, sexiest girl I'd ever met and she was on top of me, kissing me hard, moaning and furiously grinding against my cock. I was in heaven.

Of course her fucking phone rang. And of course she had to answer it.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, I just gotta answer this. It's my mom and she's a freak if I don't answer her calls. Just," she grunted a little noise and said, "give me a minute." She twisted off of my lap and stumbled into the kitchen to answer her phone. I took a deep breath and adjusted myself so my zipper wasn't grating against me. _Baseball. Nuns. Calculus. Chalk. Baseball. Nuns. Calculus. Chalk. _ I forced myself to think of anything to stop myself from getting blue balls or worse.

I tried not to overhear Leah's conversation with her mother, but I couldn't help it. She was talking really loudly and she kept saying, "Mom, Mom, hey, come on, let me go. I'm fine, I swear. It's just a black eye, don't freak out. I know Emily said it was bad, but really I'm good. I gotta go… I gotta go." I heard her sigh and walk back to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry about that. My mom's a little overprotective. It's annoying."

"It's okay. So... you had a plan?" I hedged, even though everything in me was screaming to grab her again.

"Oh yeah, you distracted me with your, um, yeah, that." She blushed a little and I smirked. It was so funny that she was blushing and that I'd distracted her so quickly. Maybe she liked me as much as I liked her? I bit my lip at the thought.

She curled her legs up underneath herself and grabbed my hand, flipped it over and started tracing little patterns on my palm.

"So, I know you just told me, but do you think you'd like to help me get rid of this asshole, once and for all?" She was being coy and evil, and all the baseballs, nuns, Calculus and chalk in the world couldn't keep my cock from straining against my jeans in response to her voice and her touch.

"What did you have in mind?" I was hoping that whatever she had planned would involve getting her naked and wet. Fuck. Focus, Paul.

"So James _ugh_ is really fucking full of himself. But he's just 'average' if you know what I mean." She did a small up and down motion with her fist and I knew exactly what she meant. He was small. I couldn't really pin down the reason for the blind fury that boiled up in me, but the thought of his tiny prick inside her made me want to put my fist through a wall.

"I got it." I set my jaw and nodded sharply. I hoped her plan was to have me kick his ass, but I had a feeling she wasn't going to ask for that because she'd already taken care of the beating.

She looked down at my hand and mumbled, "I noticed... you're... well, you're huge." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Was she serious? Did she really think I'd...? While I sat there dumbfounded, she reached out slowly and stroked me through my pants. She bit her lip and looked up at me through her lashes. Fuck, she was so damn hot, I'd probably cut off my arm if she asked me to do it. I pulled in a breath through my nose and managed to force a little blood back into my brain so I could form a response.

"And you want me too..." Please say fuck me, please say fuck me, please say fuck me.

She kept moving her hand slowly on me, parted her lips and said, "I want you to make him feel _small_. I want him to know he's not good enough for me anymore and that he never was."

She paused for a few seconds and shifted closer to me so that her mouth was against my neck.

"And then I want you to fuck me with this monster." She gripped me firmly in her hand and slipped her tongue around my earlobe. I moaned out, "fuck yes," and her phone rang. Again.

"GODDAMMIT!" Leah yelled and looked down at her phone. When she looked at the screen, her face twisted into the wicked grin I was beginning to fall for and she answered the phone.

"Listen, asshole, get the fuck over here now if you want any of your shit back. You have fifteen minutes before I set it on fire." She hung up on him then threw her phone behind the couch.

Before I had a chance to ask what I was supposed to do, Leah straddled me, ripping off my jacket and pulling my t-shirt over my head.

"Jesus, look at you," she moaned against my mouth and ran her hands all over my chest and arms. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her in to kiss me. She rocked her hips against me. I felt the heat radiating from between her legs.

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, exposing her black lace bra and a lot more tattoos. I hadn't expected her to have so many, but they were so beautiful, I could have spent hours looking at them. Not right now, though. Now I was focused entirely on touching every part of Leah's gorgeous body.

Leah arched her back and ground her hips against me and growled as she dug her fingers into my hair. I gripped her ass with both hands and bit her bottom lip a little harder than I meant to and she whimpered. The sound she made was incredibly fragile and sexy. I couldn't stand it anymore. I flipped her over onto the couch, pinning her under me. While we kissed, her hands dragged all over my back and came around down to my stomach. Her fingers dipped into the waist of my jeans; she groaned into my mouth when she grazed the tip of my straining erection. I panted deeply and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as she flipped open the button on my jeans and slowly eased down the zipper. _Fuck yes, fuck yes_.

She pushed my jeans down and I helped her get them off onto the floor. I unhooked her bra and immediately sucked her left nipple into my mouth. She moaned and cursed loudly, gripping my hair in both of her hands. I kissed every inch of her breasts. I couldn't believe how fucking gorgeous she was. Everything about her was appealing to me; I'd never met a girl this incredible, and here I was, nearly naked in her apartment, worshipping every inch of her body.

I slipped my hand down her ribcage and rubbed the heel of my hand against her clit. She half-screamed, "Jeans. . . off, now!" I obeyed, quickly unbuttoning her jeans and yanking them off of her body. After I had freed her of her jeans, she sat back up and shoved me down onto the couch, grinning widely, her perfect breasts bouncing a little with the movement.

"Damn, Leah, you are so fucking fine." The words fell out of my mouth so easily and Leah reacted to my words by climbing onto my lap and rubbing her hot, wet pussy against my cock. The friction made me swell even bigger and curse loudly against her ear.

Of course, the fucking doorbell rang.

"Shit, he's here. You sure you're still up for this?" Leah pulled away from me and dragged her fingers through her hair, not showing an ounce of shame at being almost completely naked in front of me in full lighting. I'd finally met my match; this girl had no fear of anything. She was completely comfortable with her body.

I jokingly looked down at myself, looked up at her and said, "I'll be up for a while."

She giggled a little and walked over to the door to buzz the asshole into the building. She pushed her thumb against the little button and shouted, "What?"

"I'm here. Let me get my shit." Douchenozzle barked through the speaker at her. She buzzed him into the building and padded back over to me on the couch.

"I'm gonna go get his shit from my room. There's chicken in the fridge if you're hungry." She leaned over, pressing her mouth against mine while she wrapped her hand around my cock and murmured, "Delicious." She wiggled her hips as she walked to her bedroom and I let my mouth hang open a little as I watched her go.

My stomach growled loudly as if to tell me that I should listen to Leah's suggestion to get some food. I hadn't eaten anything since before the show and I was starving, so I pushed myself off the couch and walked into the kitchen. When I opened the fridge, I saw a bucket of chicken and grabbed a drumstick.

The banging on the door made it obvious that the asshole was waiting. I looked down at my boxers. I pushed them down my hips and shrugged them off with the drumstick between my teeth. When I stood up, Leah was standing in the doorway with a box in her hand and her jaw on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Paul." She managed to choke out and she handed me the small box labeled, "All-Star Enhancer Cock Rings."

I couldn't hold in the laughter when I looked at the box.

"Seriously? I'm so sorry you ever had to deal with this fucking tool," I as I looked at the box.

The banging on the door got louder and I could hear him shouting through the door. I looked at Leah and questioned once more, "You sure you want me to do this?"

She took one more long look at me up and down and sighed, "Oh, hell yes. And then when he leaves, you'll let me have that?" She motioned with her lips toward my rock hard erection and I twitched involuntarily.

"Okay." I kissed her cheek as I walked to the door, taking another large bite from the drumstick. I tucked the box under my elbow and opened the door wide, chewing on the chicken in my mouth.

The look on that fucker's face was priceless. He gawked at me with his eyes wide and mouth open. I just stood there, chewing the mouthful of chicken, staring at him like he'd interrupted me during dinner.

"Who the fuck are you?" He finally managed to choke out.

"Leah said you left this here. She's not going to need you or your tiny cock anymore." I pushed the box into his hand and took another bite of chicken, daring him to challenge me with the glare in my eyes.

"Where is she?" He questioned slowly, sensing the danger in pushing me too far.

"She's finally being taken care of properly. You're going to leave her alone now. So why don't you go find some stupid whore who doesn't mind that you have to use a fucking cock ring to keep it up, okay, pal?" I reached out and slapped him on the cheek, grinned widely and slammed the door in his face.

Leah's passionate laughter flooded the room and she fell back onto the couch, holding her stomach and gasping for air.

"That was perfect!" She rocked back and forth a little and wiped away tears of joy with the back of her hand. She was still almost completely naked; her breasts bounced up and down with her excited laughter. I grinned at her and winked, taking another bite of the drumstick I was still holding in my hand.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and walked over to her on the couch. She gasped for air, looking up at me as I walked up next to her. She opened her mouth and it took me a second to realize she was reaching for the chicken. I stretched out my arm and she took a bite of the drumstick as I sat down on the couch next to her. She chewed slowly, still chuckling so that her shoulders were shaking gently.

She swallowed and looked into my eyes. "You're amazing, Paul. I don't think I'll hear from him again after that." She smiled widely and reached for the drumstick in my hand. She took it from me and placed it on the coffee table. "Come here," she whispered, and leaned forward a little.

I sat down next to her on the couch, smirking after I realized that I was totally naked and she didn't even bat an eyelash. I reached out to her and pulled my fingers through her hair, tugging her closer to my mouth.

She leaned in and parted her lips, taking my bottom lip between her teeth and slowly rolling it back and forth. I grunted at the sensation and pulled her closer to me, angling myself so as much of my skin was touching hers. Her hand slid slowly down my chest, gently grazing my flesh with her fingernails. Goosebumps erupted all over my body and she giggled at the tightening of my nipples under her palm. I reached around her, dancing my fingers down her bare back, reveling in the softness of her skin. She was by far the most stunning girl I had ever met, and I knew this day was already shaping up to be the best day of my life.

Her hand slipped down to grip me firmly and a "fuck" slipped out of my lips before I could stop it. She kissed me harder, gently stroking up and down as she positioned herself on to my lap. I could feel her wetness on my thigh and I automatically thrust my hips against her hand. We kissed deeply, stoking the fire with more contact between us.

Then, as we should have expected, the buzzer for her apartment loudly interrupted us, and a nervous, drunk voice called through the speaker, "Leah? Are you home? It's Quil, I'm a little drunk and I didn't want to drive home. Let me crash?" A giggle interrupted his pleading, and he added, "Oh, Angela's with me, too. Is it okay? Come on, LeeLee, you owe me."

"Are you fucking kidding me? This isn't going to happen, is it?" Leah released me and I immediately missed the contact.

I huffed loudly, dragged my fingers through my hair and looked up at her. "I'm not giving up yet. Are you?"

"Fuck no." The wicked smile danced on her lips and I knew the night was far from over. She walked up to the door and pushed the intercom button.

"Buzzing you in, jackass." She pushed the button with her thumb, walked back to her clothes strewn on the floor, yanked her jeans up on her hips and threw her t-shirt over her head (no bra, hell yes I noticed). She tossed me my pants and t-shirt, shook her head back and forth and added, "Such a shame you have to cover up all that hotness." I winked at her in response, but before I could pull my pants up all the way, the door flew open and Quil and Angela stood there. The two of them stared at my fully erect cock, jaws hanging slack and eyes wide.

I raised my eyebrows at them both, shooting Leah a sideways grin. I tugged my pants up, gently tucking myself in and pulled up the zipper.

"Hey, Quil, right? Sorry about that." I shook out my t-shirt and pulled it over my head and looked around for where I had tossed my shoes.

"Oh! I'm sorry guys, I didn't know. I can... go, I mean we can... go, if it's too hard... I mean, if we're putting out- putting _you_ out. If it's a big... _problem_, I mean..." Quil stumbled awkwardly over his words and Leah tried to stifle a giggle but it spilled out anyway. Angela's gaze was still glued to my crotch, and I turned away from her to break her reverie.

"No worries, Quilly. We'll leave you to it. Come on, Paul. Let's go get something to eat." Leah reached out and grabbed my hand as I slipped back into my shoes. The contact made me twitch hard, but I didn't let it show how much she was affecting me.

"Have fun, you two!" I smirked at Quil, who was tugging on Angela's arm, trying to get her to look at him again. Leah pulled me down the stairs toward the front of the building. She was laughing so hard I was a little afraid she was going to fall down.

"Holy shit, this night just gets better and better!" She grabbed my shoulder and gasped for air as we walked out into the street.

I grinned in response to her obvious happiness. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out of my pocket to see who was texting me. It was Sam, ever the responsible one.

_You ok, man?_

I shot back a quick text, _Better than okay. I'll see you tomorrow._

Leah slid her arms around me, hugging my chest to her face and running her fingers down my back.

"So it's after midnight in Chinatown. Noodles?"

I nodded my head up and down and leaned into her soft lips. I kissed the corner of her mouth, landing off center on purpose because I thought it was cute. Apparently she did too, because she giggled against my lips and wrapped her fingers into my hair.

"Come on, Paul. We can walk. It's close."

We walked a block or two to a small hole-in-the-wall noodle shop, ordered two bowls and sat down. Leah eyes were sparkling. She grinned widely as she shoveled noodles into her beautiful mouth.

"You must have a ridiculous case of blue balls over there, huh?" She winked and twisted her mouth into a little smirk. Damn, she was so fucking sexy without even trying.

"I don't think I've ever been cockblocked so ruthlessly. I hope that you don't plan on leaving me in this fragile state." I chuckled back and ate another mouthful of noodles.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare!" she said in mock surprise and covered her mouth with her hand like one of those Southern belles from the movies.

We both laughed a little more and I decided to just go for it since she hadn't held back at all.

"Do you know of another place we can go? I mean, I don't think the noodle guys would want us banging here. We'd probably break the tables." My forwardness worked. I saw a slight blush touch her cheeks and she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Um, yeah, there are a couple places we can try. I'm gonna guess that you aren't too shy to do it in public?" The blush faded as quickly as it had come, and her smug smile took its place.

"I'm down for whatever, as long as I get to be with you." Fuck. Did I just say that out loud? I scrambled to try and find a way to cover, but I waited too long and Leah didn't seem to mind. She just grabbed the empty bowls, dropped them in the trash and walked back to me, grabbing my hand.

"Come on, Paul. Let's go be creative."

We wandered down a few side streets, past some random hipsters and an older Chinese couple holding hands. I found myself thinking about growing old with this girl, and shocked myself with the thought. I just met her and she lived on the opposite side of the country. What the hell was I thinking?

While I was distracted by my thoughts, Leah had stopped and spun around to face me, smacking me with the full force of her incredible eyes.

"How do you feel about laundromats?" She leaned in and darted her tongue along the side of my neck and I groaned involuntarily.

"They're warm and they smell good." She pushed against my chest with both hands. A door swung open behind me, the sweet scents of dryer sheets and detergent filling my nose. She pressed her lips against the base of my throat and kept gently pushing me to the back of the laundromat. I cautiously glanced around, checking to see that we were alone and that there wasn't a camera recording us. We were lucky on both fronts; the place was empty and there were no cameras to be found. The laundromat was laid out in the shape of a "T" with a wall of washers on one side, a wall of dryers on the other, and tables in the back corners.

Leah pressed gently against my chest, walking us back to one of the corners. When my back pushed against the wall, I reached down and picked her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around me and walking toward the large table for folding. I sat Leah down on the table, which was exactly the right height for what I was planning. She slipped her hands up under my shirt and pushed it over my head while she planted kisses all across my chest. I hissed a little when she caught my nipple in her teeth and dragged her nails down my back. She looked up at me, eyes wide and pleading, jagged pants escaping her lips.

"Please, Paul. I can't stand it anymore." Her full lips begged for me, but I couldn't help teasing her a little more.

"Please what, Leah?" I asked and pushed her thighs firmly against the table.

She gasped loudly, nearly choking on the words. "I want you inside me, fucker."

Her words sent a jolt of electricity through me. I couldn't wait any longer. I reached down to unbutton my pants, grabbing a condom from my back pocket in one swift movement. Leah was moving almost inhumanly fast as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down completely off one leg, but still on one side in case we got caught. The fear of being discovered heightened the entire experience. I rolled the condom down on myself and Leah reached out and pulled my hips toward her.

"Wait, I just want to do something first." Before she could muster a protest, I gripped her thigh with my right hand and pushed it open, spreading her legs. I slid my left hand up under her shirt and palmed her breast, eliciting a moan as she threw her head back. I ducked my head down between her legs and buried my tongue into her sweet folds; her entire body shuddered and her fingers dug into my hair.

"Shit, Paul, shit!" Leah groaned out and I pulled back up, licked my lips (God, she tasted like _heaven_) and positioned myself between her legs. She wrapped her heels into my ass and yanked me closer to her. She pulled her head up and the look in her eyes was pure, unadulterated passion.

"Paul." All she said was my name, but it felt like a declaration of love and everything else I could possibly want.

I leaned into her mouth and whispered, "Leah."

She gasped when I eased myself into her.

I did the best I could not to lose it right there. I did have a hella case of blue balls, and finally being inside this incredible woman was making it hard to hold back. Giving in now would be fucking embarrassing.

I didn't want to resort to my typical boring thoughts to control myself, so instead I stilled inside her, slid my hand up to her neck, and pulled her up to my mouth.

"Leah. You are fucking incredible. Best night of my life." Her eyes widened and I thought I saw tears welling up, but she grabbed me by my hair and shoved her tongue into my mouth.

"Come on, Paul, fuck me, please." She growled against my lips and even though I was completely ready to do this, I felt a twist of insecurity in my chest. Did she just want to fuck or did she want more from this? Did I? I shook my head a little and focused on setting a rhythm.

I closed my eyes for a minute and pumped slowly at first, and then picked up speed. Leah was clawing at my back and biting my chest, moaning and chanting, "yes, Paul, yes," and when I opened my eyes again, I looked down at her. She was arched up toward me, her black eye in stark contrast to the ecstasy dancing across her face. God, she was perfect.

Leah's moans were getting louder and I could tell she was close, so I reached between us and stroked her clit with my fingers. Her breathing became jagged pants and she wrapped her hand around my neck and threw her head back. I could feel her inner walls spasm around me and she ground out, "fuck yes," and fell back limply onto the table.

Leah caught her breath and pushed herself back up off the table and wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't stop, Paul. I want to feel you lose it inside me." She took my earlobe between her teeth and I let myself go in three swift thrusts.

My knees went weak, but I wasn't going to let her see how much she had shaken me. I rested my head on her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her hair, trying desperately to catch my breath. After a minute or two, I pulled myself together, eased out of Leah, and took care of the condom. She slid off the table with a thud and bent over to yank up her jeans. As she buttoned the last button she looked up at me with that adorable smirk and said, "Well, shit. That was even better than I could have hoped for. You wanna crash at my place? I bet Quil and Angela are asleep."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

As we wandered down the street back to her place, I couldn't help but think that I'd really just met the girl of my dreams. But what was I to her?

We held hands as we walked down the street back to Leah's apartment. She was quieter than earlier, and I started to feel a little worried that I'd done something wrong. I didn't want to ask her if she was upset because it seemed like such an insecure douche-y question, but I also didn't want her to be pissed and ignore it. I settled on stating the obvious, hoping that she would offer up what she was feeling.

"What a killer night. I'm pretty beat. You?" That seemed safe enough without sounding like a whiny bitch.

"Yeah, I can't wait to crash. Hey, we're here. Be quiet when we go in, okay? I don't want to wake them up."

"Sure." Fuck. I still had no idea what she was thinking about and I realized I _really_ cared.

We walked up the steps to her apartment and after she unlocked the door, we crept inside. She led the way so I wouldn't bump into anything and wake up Quil and Angela. She pushed her bedroom door open, ushering me inside. She unceremoniously stripped off her clothes, threw on a t-shirt she pulled from a drawer and crawled into her bed.

She sat up and patted the spot next to her. "Come on." Her eyes didn't give away anything except exhaustion.

I kicked off my shoes, stripped off my clothes down to my boxers and crawled into her bed. She threw her arm across my chest, mumbled "night," and was asleep in seconds.

As I stared into her beautiful bruised face, I came to a decision. This couldn't be a one-night stand. Leah was too special for me to simply go home with a memory of an awesome night. I needed to be with her, know her- hell, maybe even love her.


End file.
